


Love Letter (Trip in Jeju)

by stelkim948



Category: H&D (Korea Band), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelkim948/pseuds/stelkim948
Summary: Yohan runs after Hangyul, and there they finally had a passionate love making after all those conflicts and mess they had.
Relationships: Cho Seungyoun | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul, Kim Yohan & Lee Hangyul, Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 20





	Love Letter (Trip in Jeju)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a smut part in my twitter au (@stelkim948)

After that scene that they caused earlier infront of their friends, finally tha pair is in a single room. Yohan doesn't know if he wants to cuss his friend, Wooseok for not staying in a room with him and staying with Hangyul's friends instead, Seungwoo and Seungyoun.

It's been an hour already that he's trying to put himself to sleep but the noise (pleasured noises) from the other room is bothering him, his friend is surely having fun with two dicks in him. Also with how hangyul's been in the bathroom for more than an hour now and he feels how his bladder is about to burst. He knows that there's a comfort room downstairs but he's just too scared to go down in a dark unfamiliar place. As he was about to jump out of his bed, the image of dripping wet hangyul with only a towel covering his lower half comes to the scene. 

And damn how beautiful he was. That perfectly sculpted body, and how the droplets of water runs through them. 

Damn. He says to himself as he stares at those chiseled chest. He wants to graze his fingers against them, and feel it in his palms.

But then he gets back to reality when hangyul calls him for the third time, and that's when he rush towards the bathroom bumping hangyul's shoulder.

He tries to lull himself to sleep once again, but the noise on the other room intensifies and how Hangyul's in one bed with him, it's just crazy. it's making yohan crazy. But then he feels strong arms envelope his body, Hangyul's hugging him from behind.

"Can't sleep?"  
Yohan responds with a hum, and his eyes widen when he felt a hard thing poking him from behind which makes hangyul pulls off instantly.  
"I-I'm sorry it's just that—"  
Yohan immediately turns to face hangyul, stealing a peck on his lips. a reassuring smile plastered on his lips.   
"Do you... wanna make love with me?"

hangyul automatically hovers on top of yohan, their eyes never left each other the whole time, those eyes that sends messages that only the two of them would know. he leans in close, taking yohan's plump lips in a slow, passionate kiss. this kiss was different, they already shared different kinds but this was surely a lot passionate, full of emotion and stories, it wasn't just the lust that they both feel as of the moment.

and hangyul could only think of how he can pleasure yohan, how to give him what he deserves. the only time that their lips would part was the moment they both got rid of their shirts, and in no time, both of them were almost naked as only their boxer shorts are the only clothings that could cover themselves.

yohan lifts his hand to run the tips of his fingers on hangyul's skin, and he could feel the warmth of his body radiate from the tips of his digits to his body. he traces the perfectly cut abdominal muscles that seems like the dieties carefully carved into perfection. yohan turns his eyes back to hangyul's hungry orbs, and the stare he does was enough to make yohan shiver. especially when the corner of his lips quirk up for a handsome smirk. 

hangyul held his hand to bring them up to his chest, and damn that made yohan's thing inside his boxers twitch.   
"i caught you staring at these earlier." 

his baritone voice, damn.  
Yohan's eyes flutter shut with the sensation of how hangyul's warm breath hits his sensitive porcelain skin, tilting his head to the side to give the latter more access and space to his neck, allowing him to have the every nook and corner of his body. 

a soft whimper slip past yohan's lips upon feeling the calloused palm of hangyul run through his skin, and how those stubby fingers circle around his nubs, all he could do was to arch his back and ache for more of the latter's touch.  
"hangyul..."  
"what is it that you want, yohanie?"

yohanie. he just wants to cuss with how he just whispered his name sexily against his ear. he just can't believe how hangyul have such an effect on him, the first and the only one who made him feel such pleasure ever in his life.

hangyul was just touching, kissing and leaving hickeys all over his body yet Yohan's already leaking wet down there, and it's starting to get uncomfortable.   
"hangyul.."  
"tell me.."  
"i want you.... use me as you please."   
yohan runs his palm to cup his cheeks and share a brief kiss before he hastily took his boxer shorts off to throw it aside leaving him bare naked before hangyul.

hangyul was amused with the sight he witness, yohan holding both of his legs apart while wearing that lustful gaze he have ever seen on him.  
hangyul runs his fingers through his hair before massaging his nape, inhaling a deep breath with his eyes shut as he tries to calm himself down as he wants to do things slow this time, but with just what yohan is showing, it will surely be hard for him to be gentle.

"let's prepare you first." hangyul reaches for the drawer on the bedside table to take out a bottle, situating himself back inbetween yohan's thighs.  
"no... i need you now.." yohan tries to grab Hangyul's crotch, yet hangyul was quick to swat his hand away.

yohan pouts cutely and that melts Hangyul's heart, and he just can't help but to chuckle his heart out.  
"you'll have it soon baby.. just that... it's been a while that you had something in here so let's take our time. the night's still young."

hangyul pours a generous amount on his palm, covering his hands slick. yohan whimpers as how the cold transparent substance hit his skin when hangyul pours it on him.  
"shhh, baby.." and slowly, he slips the middle finger inside carefully. seeing the wince on Yohan's face, hangyul leans in close to peck his temple to help him relax.  
"just relax, and be a good boy for me."  
both of them elicit a grunt when the whole length of his fingers fills him up in no time, and there he moves in a slow careful manner. he curls his finger, searching for that area and when he hears a moan from yohan, a grin creeps on his lips. 

it's here. and he doesn't know how many times his fingers hit that bundle of nerves. two, three fingers were already inside yohan and there hangyul can finally hear his series moans of pleasure, he thought that finally the latter is ready. 

"now...now.. please.. I'm all ready."  
"so impatient." hangyul shakes his head in disbelief as he peels his remaining clothes off.  
"i fucking waited for months and— wait what are you doing? what's that?"  
Yohan's not gonna lie how hangyul looked so alluring when he used his teeth to rip the condom open, and how his brow raise in question of what he thought was obvious.   
"condoms? obviously."  
"oh cmon." he grabs hangyul by the nape to chomp his bottom lip. "you've been fucking me raw this whole time.. and now you're gonna use that?"  
"safe sex, kim yohan." yohan clings one of his leg around hangyul's torso to pull him down, bucking his hips upward to graze his hardness against hangyul.

"we have no time for that.. now put it in me before i go to the next room and beg for my ex to fuck m—" his words were cut by a kiss. and the next thing he knew, hangyul's already pinning him down as he pummel his tight heat non-stop like he's in a race.

"h-hangyul! w-wait! too fast—" yohan trashes his head to the pillow, series of lustful noises escaping his lips upon feeling that warhead abuse his sensitive spot.  
"i planned to make this slow... and vanilla.. and romantic.. but you're making it impossible.." hangyul whispers against Yohan's ear in between the heavy breaths.  
"hah... y-you? vanilla—" yohan tries to compose a sentence but with how hangyul was plowing him, it was surely impossible. his head starts to become hazy, and he was just in there, eyes rolling at the back of his head while his mouth gape. hugging Hangyul's body closer to him, begging for more, for him to go harder as he let himself be drowned in pleasure with the latter.

"look at me." yohan refuses to do so as he covers his face with his arm so then there hangyul slows down.  
"hey don't—" hangyul was quick to grab his wrists to pin them on the either side of yohan's head, and when finally he could see Yohan's handsome face contort when Hangyul's starting to move in a quick pace, a triumph grin forms on his lips.

"almost— almost!"  
yohan gasps, his hips bucking up to meet with Hangyul's lunges. he leans in close to exchange a sloppy kiss as they both try to reach their peak, and it did not take them long to finally shoot all their loads, hangyul inside yohan while yohan on their bare sweaty bodies, and they elicit lustful noises, filling the four corners of the room along with the creaks of the bed.

the thrust this time goes slower as they ride their orgasm off but the kiss never stopped, and when they felt like they're out of breath, hangyul pulls off to press affectionate kisses on yohan's cheek, to his temple and on his forehead.  
"you were so good for me, yohan." 

yohan whimpers with how he feels the hot and sticky seeds inside him, and how he feels empty when hangyul pulls out.  
"where are you going?" yohan whimpers when he sees him get off the bed.  
"getting towels to clean you up."  
yohan smiles with what he just heard. it was totally a different hangyul, as before he'll just think of himself and not even a bit of yohan. now he's taking care of him, it's making Yohan's heart flutter in happiness.

yohan watches hangyul wipe the cum off his body fondly, and when hangyul caught him, hangyul laughs.  
"what are you looking at?"  
"you just look... more handsome tonight.."  
yohan sounded so exhausted, his eyes were droopy but he just can't waste a second of his life, he just wants to stare at the ethereal beauty before him.  
"didn't knew you were this cheesy."  
"wanna be my boyfriend?"  
"sure why— Wait what?!"  
"I'm asking if you want to be my boyfriend. Are you perhaps deaf?" yohan rolls his eyes before shutting his eyes, grabbing the comforter to cover himself away from hangyul.  
"Oh damn! this isn't the most romantic place i wanted to make things official—"  
"romantic? gentle? vanilla? hangyul? damn, tell me are you a different person? because you're too handsome and lovable that all these sides of you is making my heart flutter!"  
"oh damn—" yohan covers his eyes as he saw hangyul jumping on the bed.  
"HEY! YOU IDIOT! IT'S JUMPING ALONG WITH YOU! GO CLOTH YOURSELF!"  
"cmon, you've seen your boyfriend naked for thousands of times already, now you're getting shy!?"

series of giggles fills the air when hangyul hugs Yohan's body through the comforters.   
"I'll make sure not to hurt you, Yohan. But if I do... I'm.. I'm giving you the right to.. to cut me down there."  
yohan pulls out from the comforters laughing for what he just heard.   
"Are you sure with that!?"  
"Maybe not.."  
"No! you said it already!"  
"oh damn no! i don't want my cock to be chopped off—"  
"you won't cheat on me right? you won't hurt me? so you should not worry." Yohan's eyes widen when hangyul remains silent. "WHAT THE!? YOU PLAN TO—"  
"of course not!"  
"then why did you hesitate?!"  
"I didn't!"


End file.
